


Warm Darkness

by Canni6alBunny



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Smut, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canni6alBunny/pseuds/Canni6alBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Connie's 21st birthday and Pearl gets her drunk. <br/>She regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Darkness

The full moon shone down on the sandy beaches and the waves sparkled like diamonds. Connie stood smiling on the beach, listening to the blaring music that Sour Cream played. A thin shape walked out of the crowd of dancers-it was Pearl. She walked up to Connie. "Hey Connie, why don't you come celebrate? It's your 21st birthday. By the way-this music's terrible and it smells like sweaty teenagers." Connie laughed. "Sure, it's just the moon looks so pretty. Plus, you're not even dancing, Pearl. You're just standing in he corner talking to Steven." Pearl rolled her eyes and smiled. She grabbed Connie's hand and walked her around the dancing crowd to a table and chairs. Sat on the table were seven bottles of wine. "Pearl, you know I promised never to drink." Connie looked at her girlfriend.   
"Oh come on, Connie. You're old enough now. Isn't this what all people do when they reach this age?" Pearl pulled out a chair for Connie. "Come on. It'll be fine."   
"If you insist, Pearl." Pearl poured Connie and herself glasses of the purple alcohol. Connie looked at the glass, gulped, and took her first sip. "Huh, this is pretty good, actually!"

The lights began to dim. The world began spinning, and the sky seemed in arm's reach. People's voices and laughs seemed to echo. Pearl and Connie had drank all seven bottles. Connie seemed in a daze-however, Pearl was just lightly buzzed. "My...my head's spinning..." Connie put her hand on her forehead, looking at the ground. Everything looked blurred. "Oh, Connie. It's alright. Come on, let's get inside." Pearl walked her inside the house and sat Connie down on the couch. Outside, the music was still blaring, and people were still dancing. Steven and Peedee were drinking and dancing as well, so Pearl and Connie were alone in the house, and they were going to be for a while. The room was only lit by the moon and the lights outside. Pearl looked at Connie. "Connie, are you feeling okay?" Connie smiled and nodded. Pearl sat next to her. "Sorry for getting you drunk..." Pearl looked down at the floor. To her, everything was just a little blurred. She looked at Connie. Connie's face was red and she looked extremely dazed.   
Pearl put her hand onto Connie's upper thigh and peered into her eyes. Connie smiled and laid back, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. Pearl examined her girlfriend's delicate human body. "Connie..." She blushed. Connie didn't respond, however she opened her left eye to look at Pearl and played with her hair. Pearl didn't really know what to do by now.  
Pearl decided. She flexed her long arm and slowly placed her hand on Connie's soft cheek. She turned her head and gazed at her face. Connie looked at her, and closed her eyes. Pearl slowly and gently moved her face towards hers. Her face turned a soft blue as she slightly opened her lips and placed them on Connie's. She moved her lips around Connie's lips and shoved her smooth tongue through the opening, into her mouth. Her tongue danced with Connie's. Pearl slid her hand down Connie's thigh. Connie shifted slightly feeling Pearl's cold hand near her sensitive spot. Connie laid on her back as Pearl lay on top of her. As they began kissing once more, Pearl sent her right hand into Connie's crop top, onto her warm breast. She caressed her hard nipple. She stopped the kiss and lowered her upper body towards her chest and pulled off her crop top. She took off her bra and placed her lips around the dark, hardened nipple. She began licking and sucking as Connie started to moan and raise her arms behind her head. Pearl shifted her free hand southward to Connie's most precious area. She sent her hand into her pants and felt her already wet vagina. Connie moaned and sighed. Pearl's fingers went up and down between the wet lips. She rubbed her clit, and sent her tongue down her belly. Connie let out a rather loud moan this time. Pearl pulled down Connie's pants, followed by her soaking panties. She perched her lips onto her vagina and began sucking her clit. She licked all around, exploring her entire body. Connie moaned again and again. They began to get higher pitched, echoing through the room.   
Pearl sat up, looking at her girl's face. Her eyes were slightly closed and she had a smile directed at Pearl. Pearl smiled at her back and pulled her own pants down. "I have an idea! Oh honey, you'll love this." Light sparkled through Pearl's undergarments, expanding them. She pulled them down, revealing a light blue tentacle. Pearl's newly formed attachment shifted around, moving its way into Connie's body. It moved around, exploring the depths of the much younger woman. Pearl leaned over her body as a tear went down the side of her face.

Time had passed. Connie had passed out. Pearl put back on her missing clothes, as well as Connie's. She stood up and looked out the window. Everyone was spread around, all walking back home, talking to each other. The other Gems returned as well. Steven walked beside Amethyst, laughing. Garnet opened the door, followed by a Lapis. "There's the birthday girl! Passed out on the couch!" Steven exclaimed. Amethyst laughed. Pearl stood, back facing the others, crying. Garnet noticed that she was crying, and asked her what was wrong. "Nothing. Steven, go to bed. It's late."  
Garnet sighed and went to her room. Amethyst and Lapis went into their room as well. Steven followed, not wanting to go to bed. Pearl was left alone standing in the darkness.   
Tears ran down her cheeks. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, sobbing.

The sunshine beamed through the windows. Connie was still asleep and Pearl began to make breakfast for her. Steven, Amethyst, and Lapis went out. Garnet was on a mission.   
The waffles sprung out of the toaster. Pearl turned, opened the fridge to grab the syrup, then closed the door to find Connie sitting up in bed. "Huh...morning already?" Connie rubbed her eyes and faced Pearl. Her face turned red and she ran to the bathroom.   
Pearl began tearing up again.   
Ten minutes passed, and Connie finally left the bathroom. She didn't say a word. Pearl managed to cough up something. "So...did you have fun at your party?" Connie smiled and nodded. Pearl once again had tears running down her pale face. Connie ran up to Pearl. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?!" Pearl sighed. "Connie...I..."   
"You what? Please, tell me!"  
"I'm sorry." Pearl looked at the floor.  
"Sorry for what? Getting me drunk? It's okay Pearl!" Connie lightly smiled.  
"No, that's not why I'm sorry, Connie."   
Connie was confused. "Then...why?"  
Pearl didn't know what to say. She teared up more, in fear.   
"It's okay, Pearl. You can tell me anything. I won't be mad, I promise!" Connie smiled and hugged Pearl.   
Pearl sighed and told her. "I....had...sex...with you last night while you were drunk." Pearl didn't know how she managed to tell her that.   
Connie was silent. Her face grew a dark red. She backed away.  
"You...what?!"   
Pearl began sobbing even more and fell to the floor. "I'm sorry!"

Connie smiled.  
"Pearl, it's okay."

Pearl was shocked. "Really?"   
Connie nodded and gave her a big hug. "You could've just told me."  
Pearl let out a small smile and hugged her back.

"Pearl?"  
"Yes?"  
"My parents are going to be pissed."

Fin


End file.
